gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem
Designated as an "Orbital All-Aspect Strategic Cannon", Requiem is one of the most powerful super weapons created in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technical Informations The whole system used to make Requiem work is composed of several parts, positioned over the whole Earth Sphere. The first part is the cannon itself, which is built at the Daedalus lunar base on the dark side of the moon. The cannon itself is rather huge and fires a pale green energy beam. The second part are a number of relay stations positioned at important locations in the Earth Sphere. These relay stations were built from abandoned O'Neill cylinder space colonies with their end caps removed and were outfitted with large Geschmeidig Panzer arrays. These stations are controlled from the Daedalus base and positioned in every direction needed. If a beam is fired from the cannon, it enters one such relay which bends the beam to another relays and so on, until it hits it designated target. Using different combinations of these arrays, Requiem can be fired at targets anywhere in the Earth Sphere. The Requiem has five relay stations in total, with three of them being named "Gounod", "Fauré" and "Czerny", while the last is named 'Fourier'. The beam itself is so powerful that it can destroy anything in its path or be used as a giant beam saber to cut through whole space colonies. Due to the importance of every part of the weapon, the emitter itself and the relay stations are protected by a large number of Mobile Weapons, positron reflector-refitted battleships along with its reinforcement fleet, and as well as three Positron Reflectors placed at the main shaft protecting the main cannon. History Requiem, designated as an "Orbital All-Aspect Strategic Cannon", is the most powerful weapon in the Earth Alliance's arsenal. Built at an unknown point of time after the First Alliance-PLANT War, the system remained inactive until the Second Alliance-PLANT War when it was fired several times. After Lord Djibril escaped from Orb to the Daedalus base, he intended to use this new weapon to wipe out the Supreme Council in PLANT's capital Aprilius One. However, one of the relay stations, Gounod, was discovered by a ZAFT task force led by Yzak Joule shortly before Requiem was fired. Battle damage to Gounod slightly altered the trajectory of the beam, and as a result, Requiem missed its intended target. Instead, the beam directly hit and destroyed Januarius 1 through 4 and caused December 7 and 8 to collapse, leading to the deaths of over a million Coordinators. Afterward, the Joule Squadron destroyed the Gounod relay station, but Requiem's design is such that other stations can still be used to aim its beam at PLANT. So ZAFT launched a heavy attack on one of this relay stations (which was strongly protected by the Earth Alliance forces) while the Minerva attacked the Daedalus lunar base in order to destroy the cannon itself. While Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka destroyed the Mobile Armors which protected the base, Lunamaria Hawke snuck into the base with the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and destroyed the control room just before Requiem could be fired again. Afterwards, ZAFT took control over Requiem and used it to destroy the Arzachel lunar base of the Earth Alliance as well as a great part of their fleet. It is shown during this time that the beam emitter is equipped with Positron Reflector units. However, it is unknown if this is part of the original EA design or if it is a new addition by ZAFT. Just before the next shot could be fired at Orb, the Requiem was destroyed by the ORB-01 Akatsuki and ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice when both units destroyed the main energy core. Trivia The names, given to the relay stations, are all from music composers who composed requiem masses, a religious music work for the dead, usually played during funerals. The relay stations are converted closed-type O'Neill I-3 colonies, similar to the ones used for the Gryps Colony Laser in Zeta Gundam. Picture Gallery Requiem sheme.jpg|A monitor showing the status of Requiem. Gounod.jpg|Relay station Gounod. Shot PLANT.png|Requiem's shot fired through PLANT. Hit PLANT.png|Requiem's shot sliced off the lower part of a PLANT. Final Power.jpg|The Requiem's destruction. Category:Cosmic Era technology Category:Superweapons